


Thunder

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Days of GOT7, Challenge Response, Family, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB used his phone and looked back at the youngest and smiled a little, “There’s nothing to be scared about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks for the delay. This time my delay was due to no internet at home. I will be updating everything ((expect the 13th and 14)) all at once. ((I am starting to get a headache, so the 13th and 14th maybe behind by a couple of hours.))
> 
> All of these are starting to intertwine a little it seems. Originally I wasn't going to do that, but my brain changed its mind, I guess. So far the only fic in this series what doesn't intertwine with the others is Funeral. 
> 
> Please subscribe to the series if you want to keep up. 
> 
> The timeline bounces around a little.... I'm sorry about that.

Thunder

It’s not every day that Yugyeom was scared of something; in fact, most days he was pretty chill about everything.

However, one particular day during the rainy season in Korea, he soon found himself wrapping his arms around his leader and leaning against this back when a clap of thunder burst through the air and the dorm went dark, it also didn’t help that Coco was barking at it.

While Jinyoung. went to get the candles he kept in his emergency pack in his bedroom, using his phone to light the way, JB used his phone and looked back at the youngest and smiled a little, “There’s nothing to be scared about.”

“I’m not scared,” he huffed, but didn’t let go.

JB smiled, “Yeah, sure you aren’t,” but he did turn around and held him a little better and kissed the top of his head, “Don’t worry, appa’s got you.”

“You’re a jerk, Jaebum-hyung,” Yugyeom replied, but nonetheless he snuggled closer to him.  


End file.
